


magical fingers

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Physical Disability, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Romantic Fluff, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: La jeune reine Regina croise le chemin d’une jolie blonde, vendeuse de magnifiques couronnes de fleurs au marché nommée Emma. | OS SQ
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	magical fingers

Forêt enchantée, il y a plusieurs années.

Comme chaque dernier mercredi du mois, Regina se faufilait dans la gigantesque foule du marché, sa main libre tenant son capuchon tandis qu’elle tenta d’avancer pour atteindre les établis des marchands dont elle voulait acheter.

Malgré son visage modifié par la magie et où seuls ses yeux et son regard étaient toujours les mêmes, elle avanca à travers les bousculades en tête baissée par peur qu’on la reconnaisse. Car pendant ce petit lapse de temps qu’elle se laissait lui permettait de redevenir libre, chose qui n’était plus d’ordre maintenant qu’elle avait dû épouser le roi Leopold de force, il y a 2 ans suite au décès de sa femme Eva. 

Depuis, elle vivait au château sous les ordres de son mari colérique, sévère et pervers narcissique de 65 ans.

Alors une fois par mois, lors des sorties du roi au domaine voisin, elle s’autorisait ce moment rien qu’à elle et qu’avec elle-même.

Évidemment, étant une princesse de sang, elle n’avait jamais été sur le marché du village qui était plutôt réservée aux plus démunis dont les marchands étaient eux mêmes les plus pauvres. Seuls ceux qui avaient une ferme, un peu plus d’argent ou du talent pouvaient se permettre d’être marchands. 

La brune qui avait, pour l’occasion magiquement transformé sa longue chevelure noir et ondulée en une coupe plus courte, frisée et allant plus sur le châtain avec quelques reflets plus clair acheta tout ce dont elle achetait chaque mois qui était donc quelques livres, fruits, des pâtisseries qu’elle se fera un régal de manger en route puisqu’elle en était interdite au château et de nouveaux rideaux.

Évidemment, elle pouvait avoir tout ça gratuitement rien qu’en claquant des doigts au château mais Regina aimait et voulait aider les gens, c’était ainsi que son père l’avait éduqué malgré le désaccord de sa mère qui pensait que cela n’allait que lui apporter des problèmes et de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

Alors qu’elle arriva à l’impasse, ce qui signifiait la fin du marché, elle s’apprêta à faire demi-tour lorqu’elle vit un nouvel etabli qui n’était pas là toutes les fois précédentes. De loin, elle put apercevoir du tissu et des fleurs exposées sur la table tandis qu’une jolie blonde qui boitait y déposant délicatement une nouvelle couronne de fleurs blanche sur sa longue table qu’elle venait de finir de confectionner. 

Sans quitter la chevelure blonde, elle s’élança à travers la foule qui ne s’empêcha pas d’hurler sur la brune qui couper la chique de tout le monde. Mais pour la reine, elle ne voyait rien d’autre, ses yeux rivés sur cette ange habillé dans une longue robe blanche. 

Alors qu’elle arriva vers la table de la blonde, ses yeux s’émerveilla devant les créations de la jeune fille. Elle attrapa doucement entre ses doigts la couronne de fleurs qui venait à peine d’être fini et admira la beauté des fleurs mélangées entre elles et la délicatesse de la couronne qui n’avait pas un seule défaut. Chaque détail était unique, chaque mélange de couleur si harmonieux et si doux qu’elle était juste parfaite. 

Elle avait un air de celle qu’elle avait porté lors de son 16e anniversaire mais rien ne pouvait égaler la délicatesse que celle-ci avait demandé. 

— Elle vous plaît? Entendit la brune alors que ses yeux ne quitta pas la couronne. Elle finit par hocher la tete quelques peu après puis répondit:

— Elle est vraiment magnifique. Sourit la brune en admirant la merveille entre ses doigts qu’elle fit tournoyer lentement entre ses doigts. Tu es vraiment talentueuse. 

— Merci. Souffla timidement la vendeuse aux cheveux blonds, ses yeux s’égarant quelques minutes sur la jeune femme à la voix si roc, cachée sous son capuchon bordeau foncé. Son visage était entièrement caché mais elle pouvait tout de même entrevoir quelques divines boucles châtains dépassant du tissu. 

— Je suis vraiment honnête quand je te dis cela. Tu as vraiment du talent, tous ces infimes détails et cette confection si parfaite, tu as vraiment des doigts de fée! 

La blonde se mit à rire (le cœur de Regina manqua un battement) tout en répondant:

— Eh bien, on ne me l’avait jamais dit mais merci beaucoup pour ce compliment. 

Regina s’autorisa finalement à lever la tête pour la première fois depuis sa sortie du château. 

Son regard croisa alors celui de la jeune fille en face d’elle et qu’elles ne purent se détacher. Sans le savoir, les deux filles avaient remarqué la même chose chez l’une et l’autre: elles avaient toutes deux un regard triste, qui ne demandait qu’à être comprise, sauvé et être aimé. 

Se sentant nue devant le regard intense de la blonde, Regina coinça nerveusement et timidement ses boucles châtains derrière son oreille à travers son capuchon tandis que la jeune fille regarda attentivement chacun de ses gestes, un léger sourire niais au visage.

Elle se mit à caresser délicatement la couronne à l’aide de son pouce, ses yeux toujours plongé dans ceux de la fille.

— Aurais-tu par hasard une couronne avec des tons de rose et blanc? 

Le visage de la blonde s’illumina devant cette demande. 

— Bouge pas, je reviens. 

Elle se retourna et fit quelques pas vers ses affaires qu’elle avait posé sur un rocher. Elle fouilla dans un sac bandoulière qui se trouvait dans un mauvais état et se redirigea vers la table, tout en boitant. 

— J’ai celle-ci. Elle l’a montra à sa cliente tout en la gardant entre ses mains. Elle est ma préférée d’entre toutes! Elle est faite de boutons de roses, roses anglaises, fleurs de cerisiers et gypsohile. Elle sera parfaite pour toi. 

Regina répondit en souriant. 

— Je vais te la faire essayer, si tu le veux bien.

La brune hésita quelques secondes mais hocha quand même légèrement la tête. Elle n’avait jamais enlevé son capuchon en plein marché. 

Elle se mit alors à paniquer, et si enlever le capuchon faisait lever le sort? Et si elle était découverte? Que dirait son mari de ses petites escapades? 

Les battements de son corps s’accelera quand elle vit la blonde contourner la table pour ensuite s’approcher d’elle, miroir et couronne en main. 

Elle découvrit enfin l'entièreté de la robe blanche et fluide de la blonde qui arrivait au niveau de son genou, accompagné par de quelques boutons à l’avant du début à la fin de la jupe.

Elle marchait d’une rapidité et d’une confiance folle avec sa jambe de bois comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. 

En arrivant devant la brune, la vendeuse hésita.

— Puis-je?

Regina sembla perdu pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu’elle avait toujours son capuchon sur sa tête.

— Oh… oui, pardon. 

La blonde lui fit un tendre sourire tandis que l’autre femme revela sa chevelure frisée. 

Sans un mot (et le cœur tambourinant), la plus jeune déposa la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête de sa reine avec précaution, comme si elles etaient toutes les deux précieuses. 

Leurs visages si proches, les deux femmes se mirent à contempler chaque parcelle du visage de l’autre, Regina découvrant les taches de rousseur se trouvant sur son minuscule nez, la blonde fixant la faible cicatrice sur la lèvre supérieure qui était impossible à cacher par la magie, le nez finement dessiné de la reine assez ressemblant à son véritable nez et cette dernière tomba sur les lèvres rouges naturelles et fines. 

Elles resterent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, se perdant l’une dans l’autre, memorisant chaque morceau de l’autre, leur respiration saccadée. Regina sursauta et se recula en entendant l’eglise qui sonna des cloches annonçant 12h. Il ne lui restait que 20 minutes avant que le sort s’estompe.

— Il.. Il faut que j’y aille. Murmura la reine en fixant l’église. Combien te dois-je pour cette couronne? 

— 3 dollars

La brune fronça ses sourcils. 

— 3 dollars?! Une couronne pareille a du te demander tellement d’heures de travail. Elle fouilla dans la longue poche de sa vieille robe et lui donna plusieurs billets. Alors que la blonde n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que la brune ajouta:

— Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. Merci encore pour cette couronne, elle est vraiment magnifique. 

Elle fit un sourire rapide vers la blonde puis tourna des talons pour se mener dans la foule à pas rapide. 

la blonde se mit à chercher la brune des yeux pendant plusieurs minutes à travers la foule, elle perdit espoir lorsque la foule se dissipa, les cloches qui avait annoncer la fin du marché. 

Elle secoua la tête, et s’avanca vers son établi pour ranger quand elle se souvint que la brune avait refusé le prix et lui avait donné glisser l’argent dans sa main. 

Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, elle tomba sur 200 dollars. 


End file.
